My Tomato Heart
by akarixharvestmoon
Summary: After loosing her brother from a shipwreck you wouldn't expect things to be so great for Akari. When Akari horrible life gets thrown onto the Island of Castanet a young boy finds her and takes her home. She stays with him until his mom dies to a sickness and then moves out around the age of 14. Gill is now distant towards her. Can she bring him back to her? GillxAkari
1. Prologue

**_Hai everyone! This is my first Harvest Moon Fanfic (yay ^^)...Well...Actually its...My first fanfic...Woo o.o_**

**_I'm sorry if its not good...Its only like the ...errrr what? Epilogue so don't be too hard on me... Anyways...I'll be sure to upload at least Twice a week...Unless something happens (Dear God, hope it doesn't!) Its rare for me to post on weekdays...School is SUCH a drag...LOL we all know, right? ;P Anyways this is a GillxAkari thingy mabob... c: I write these at like 1000 o'clock ._. Gahh im so tired in the morning D: Anyways...Enough of my babbling (gonna hear a lot from me LOL)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of harvest moon, all rights go to Marvelous Entertainment._**

**_Epilogue- Sadness will be followed by an amazing future.  
_**

* * *

_"You can't do anything right, Akari! I wish I never had you!" A frustrated woman yelled at the young girl._

_Tears fell from the girls eyes. She looked up, her eyes burning into her mother's. She then flung the door open and ran out. Her mother screamed at her to wait. The young girl turned around and yelled back, "I hate you! I've always hated you, and I always will!" She then ran as far as she could._

_She saw her brother Kyle. He had his hands reached out to let him into his embrace. Akari flung herself into his arms, fore he was the only one who gave her comfort. Akari sobbed into his white shirt. He was 16 and only cared for Akari's, his sister's, feelings._

_"Shh… It's okay, Akari. Just let it all out…" Kyle said stroking the young girls back to comfort her. She cried some more and more into his shirt that was now wet as could be from tears. "Do you have a wish?"_

_Akari looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She began to say, "I want… I want to go away from Mother... I-I want to live with you, Kyle. By ourselves…" Akari said softly to her brother. Kyle stopped and thought for a moment and they nodded his head. "Since that is your wish, I shall grant you it. We leave tonight… Remember to pack you bags, and don't let Mother know." Kyle whispered to her._

_That night Akari had already packed her bags, and she and Kyle were waiting at the docks. An old sailor and a few other passengers were on the ship. Akari grabbed Kyle's arm, holding on tightly afraid that she would loose him. They were heading towards Sunshine Islands, fore it was the most emptied group of Islands there was. _

_After a little while, the currents started picking up. The waves were getting bigger, and many passengers were getting something called "Sea sickness". It was very unpleasant to see all the vomit on the floor._

_All the sudden the lights started to flicker. A signal of warning started up, and everyone panicked. I clung on to Kyle, fore I was very scared. "Kyle, what's happening?" I asked. Kyle was frozen in his tracks._

_I tugged a bit on his arm. "Kyle? What __**is **__happening?" I questioned. Still he did not answer._

_I finally gave up on the question and started looking around. Frantic, scared people were dashing all over the ship. It was quite a scary scene. I was only 8 so I was really scared. _

_All of the sudden Kyle pulled me with him towards the front of the ship, and out of the cabins. My heart was beating rapidly with fear. What was going on? Were we sinking? My fear happened to be the right answer. The ship started to sink faster and faster. Kyle pulled me towards the water toward a big piece of debris from the ship. Where was he taking me, and why towards the water? I had no time for questions though._

_We swam, well more of Kyle swimming and carrying me, towards the big piece of debris. I grabbed hold of it and sat on it as I coughed up bits of water from my lungs. _

_"Kyle… I'm scared."_

_"I know… But for now all we can do is wish for safety. Do you understand Akari?"_

_"Yes, Brother." I whispered back quietly. My body was numb from the constant movement of my mussels. I laid my head down on the debris and closed my eyes. I drifted off into a deep sleep._

_I was woken in the most terrible way anyone would have to wake up from. The sea was roaring, and Kyle was holding on to the debris just waking up like I was. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and then opened them wide to see a huge wave crashing down. I quickly held on tight to the piece of debris and shut my eyes tightly so they would block off the salt water._

_When I opened my eyes Kyle had lost grip of the raft of debris. I screamed his name over and over again. Another wave hit him, and he went under. This time he never came up. That was the last time I ever saw him._

_I could feel the lap of waves against my feet, and my head against patted sand. I opened my eyes to see a cute young boy about a few years older than me, staring at me. I blinked, and then screamed. It was quite scary to be somewhere you've never been before and see some young handsome boy in front of you. I've heard what they do to you. They lure you in with their looks and then harass you, or rather that's what Kyle told me, but that could've been to prevent me of liking a boy._

_The boy looked at me startled. I looked around for Kyle so I would have protection, and then I remembered. I remembered the waves, his grip loosing on the debris, and him never coming up again. I started crying. I have never cried so hard before._

_The boy took me into a hug, and patted my head. "It's okay. We'll get you warmed up, and settled." He cooed into my ear. It was comforting, so I let him hold me tightly in his arms._

_After a while I found out that the young boys name was Gill, and I stayed with his mother and father until I was ready to live alone. Gill's mother taught me the most needed things in life, for example: Cooking, cleaning, and caring for living things. She was a great teacher._

_I knew that I was beginning to have a good life, even though I had a huge tragedy._

* * *

_**Akarixharvestmoon: Yayyy...there you go? Like, love? c: ID ._. I was like..."Are epiglogues suppose to be THIS big? D:" Anyways...Thanks for reading I really REALLY hope you enjoyed it. Please Rate&Reply! :3 **_

_**My cat is annoying me D:**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyy! So here's my First chapter! OH BOY OH BOY! \*o*/ (You're weird ._.) (Shut up writer inside my head :o) Anyways...So Gill has just gotten upset with Akari... DAMN HIM...LOL but anyways Akari is upset because she knows she hurt him... She then thinks more about it and notices that Gill is Lonely! She decides to Be-friend him once again (yayyy...Too bad Gill is like hating her right now ._.) (WHATEVS) C: Anyways I hope you enjoy... ^^ I want kandi ... .-.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1-_****_Who trying to hold a conversation could be easy?_**

A ray of sun beamed into my eyelids forcing them to open. Morning so soon? It was such a pain to never be able to sleep in. I envy anyone who gets to sleep till noon.

I hopped out of bed and threw on some old farm clothes. They were torn from where I snagged them with the sickle, and axe. I'm a bit clumsy but I've never actually "cause great damage" to myself.

"It's about time I get new clothes…" I muttered to myself and exited my house to start my daily farm chores.

_It's such a nice day! Kyle can you see me? Why should I be working so hard when I'm only 19? _I thought to myself.

It's a bit lonely ever since I moved out of Gill's house. It was around when we were 13 that his mother died. She was very ill, and passed away leaving a heart-broken Hamilton, and a saddened Gill. I've learned how to do chores from her, so I'm pretty good on my own. It is rather lonely at times though.

I worked the fields, and fed the animals. Then I went to do things in my spare time. I figured maybe I'd stop by the Tailors to pick up some new farm gear.

Walking towards HarmonicaTown I felt a chilling, damp breeze hit my face. It left a sticky texture on my skin. The sky was gray and clouds were everywhere. _Middle Spring must be the rainy month…_

I entered the tailors, and of course, everyone was in a hustle. This place was always filled with some sort of excitement. I really did love it here; it made me feel at ease. I don't like the quiet so I always need something that is going on, no matter what it is.

"Hi!" A girl with a pink hair-due called "drills" said. Luna was always a good friend of mine. Okay, she was a bit annoying at times, but she wasn't like Maya.

On the other side of the room Luna's sister Candace was sewing outfits from all the new orders. Candace was such a wallflower, but she wasn't half-bad when you got to know her. She's really a sweet young girl that just hasn't found her way of socializing.

"Hey, Luna, Candace." I said, slightly waving. It seemed as if people all over town just came in and ordered clothing. _Could something special be happening?_ I thought confused.

Candace glanced over and started to say, "Could you be wanting a dress for Toby and Renee's wedding?" That was it! That was the big event! How could I forget? _Goddess… I'm such an idiot…_

"Oh yes! E-err…I've been meaning to stop bye and getting it…." I stuttered, but pretended I remembered the wedding. It was on Spring 26, two days away from the Animal Festival at Flute Fields.

I don't think Luna bought what I said, for what she said next made me a bit awkward.

"Oh, Akari! How could you forget our friend's special day!? Goddess…I swear.. If you forget mine, I'll snap your head in two." I giggled and apologized.

I placed my order of clothing, and turned to leave. I looked at Candace and Luna and said, "I've got to go! My stomach's telling me it could eat for months!" Luna looked at me and pouted and Candace said goodbye.

My stomach let out a growl. I felt my cheeks grow a bit red, and looked around to make sure no one heard my growls of hunger. _Goddess! I'm SO hungry!_

The doors chimed at the Island's nearest inn as I walked in. I loved the smell in here; it was filled with all sorts of unnatural smells! What could be better than a hotel with like 5 star rating foods? I could eat everything here!

I made my way through the maze of tables and saw Gill. It's been forever since I've talked to him. The last time I talked to him was about house insurance or not paying my fee or something like that!

I made my way over to Gill, and he looked up at me. His gaze was icy and cold. It gave me shivers. _What happened to his happy gaze? _I stared at him for a second, and studied him.

"If you're just here to stare at me, then go away. I'd rather not be looked at like that." I blushed a little, and looked away. _Wow! Since when is he such a jerk!? _"S-sorry… May I sit with you?" I asked sheepishly.

"Fine, but don't be staring at me…" He said, and then looked at the newspaper cover. How boring! He could use more fun. "How has your day been, Gill?" I casually said, trying to avoid awkward silence.

"Busy. Father has left the Island to visit Blue Bell. I have to do all his paper work." Gill said without looking at me. "Wow! What a big responsibility! I respect how hard you work, Gill!" I said, happily looking at him.

Gill blushed. I felt like I had just won an award. I was happy. "It's not that big of a deal. How was your day?" Gill asked. "Oh, fine! I did the usual routine, you know? My animals can be such a pain sometimes, though. My cow's always bugging me about something!" I stated. Gill didn't seem amused. His emotions were hardened by his icy gaze again. _Darn! _

"Here's your food!" Kathy said. Goddess I loved Kathy, but not in a Lesbian-ish sort of way, but in a sisterly, friendly way. She always new what my favorite dish was, so I never really had to order. I just loved their tomato risotto. It's weird though, I usually hate tomatoes. Once I moved here I started liking tomato things, like risotto and juice. I wonder why…

Gill looked at me curiously. "Tomato Risotto," He started "I thought you hated tomatoes." He smiled gently at me. _Oh that's right! Gill must be happy that I'm now sharing his love for tomatoes! Wow…. Love for tomatoes… That could be some sort of poem! My love, oh Love. Tenderly re-_

"-ed, bright and sunny like the world around my head!" I said with excitement. It was rare for me to come up with some poem, even if they were always cheesy.

"What?" Gill asked confused.

"H-huh?"

"You said something about your head?"

"Wait what? Oh gosh did I just say those things out loud!? Goddess I'm such an idiot!" Gill started laughing and my face turned pink. He probably thinks I'm some sort of weirdo.

"I've never liked tomatoes until I met your mom. She was such a great cook! I wish she was sti-" I was cut off from Gill standing from the table rather quickly. "I'm leaving." He said, his eyes were covered by his blonde bangs. "Was it something I did?"

I grabbed for his wrist but he shook off my grip. "Don't talk to me right now." That was the last thing he said to me before walking out the door.

* * *

**_"What was all the Tomato Poem crap?" IDK Im SO sorryy...I was all like "Yea that will do :D" *submit* These things aren't easy *o* Love me anyways? :3 No... Sorry it was SO long D: I'll try to be.. Errr... more reasonable with my work?^^ Anyways! R&R_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_YOOOHOOO...IT's me AkarixHarvestmoon (or AXH "That sounds cool...Not really but whatevs..") Anyways..I'm sorry about the wait... I had to go skiing, then to school, then I got sick...Then I got too addicted to PvP on Wizard101 (GAHH D:) I shouldn't be finding excuses . But that's just me so HAH! :D Anyways I've had this typed up for 2 weeks and never got the chance to post it...That makes me ticked . Enjoy... :3_**

* * *

**Chapter 2- I guess paying your mortgage pays off!**

_"-Ate."_

_"I'm sorry. I can't hear you. What did you say?"_

_"I…ate…ou" _

_"What?"_

_"I HATE YOU!" _

_"But why!? What did I do that made me not be good enough? Why, Mom?!" I felt tears slide down my face. Why does she hate me? I'm her daughter! Shouldn't she love me? What did I do to deserve this hatred? _

_"My love, love…You…Are…My loooveee.."_

I woke up with a start to the sound booming in my ears. A phone call? I wonder who it is. I reached over the other side of my bed and grabbed my phone off the nightstand. I clicked the buttons to answer it. "Hello?"

"Akari! Yo, hey. I was just letting you know that you're barn is ready today. Have fun with it!"

"Eh? Oh! Hi, Luke. Thanks for letting me know, but…uh… it's a bit early." I said nervously and chuckled a bit.

"Wait what? It's 9:00am. It's not early. You're usually up at thi-"

"WAIT WHAAAT!?" I panicked realizing that I slept in a bit. "Oh Goddess! My animals are going to get angry if I don't feed them anytime soon. I got to go!" I hung up the phone and rushed to get dress.

I flung the door open and ran outside and rang the bell for them to come outside. I tilled the fields and watered the crops. Everything a normal farmer does. I noticed I had some free time to spare.

"Why don't I just use these extra tomatoes from last year and make Gill some Tomato Juice? I bet he'd like that." I said to myself. Just the other day he and I were at the Inn and had something to eat. I must have done something to make him upset because he abruptly stomped out of there.

I was in my house and thought about Gill and all our fun times when we were little. I sighed a bit. _Gill never smiles like he use to. It's like when his mother died, so did his feelings. He must be so alone. I should try to be his good friend just like when we were kids. _

The Sun was high in the sky and the birds were whistling a song happily. The fish were jumping out of the water and insects were buzzing, crawling, and flying in various places. I smiled to myself. There aren't many days like this!

I walked down the dirt path to HarmonicaTown. There were people everywhere! Luna and Candace were spending their lunch break together outside at a table and chatting, Ramsey was taking a smoke and talking with Hayden, Luke and Owen were feverishly spreading joy. There was nothing as good as this!

I arrived at Gill's house and a sign on the mailbox that read "Hamilton's house". I knocked on the door three times and swayed back and forth on my feet. I happily hummed a tune that was totally out of place, but I didn't care. I waited a few seconds then opened my eyes.

No answer.

I knocked again.

Still no answer.

I looked in the window of his house; there was nobody in there. Where could he have gone? I decided to check the places he goes to the most. _Let's see…. There's the Church Grounds, Sonata Tailors, uh…The dock, Flute Fields? I'm not sure… we use to go there to play. But I don't see a reason for him to go there now…_

After checking all of the places I listed in my head I ran out of breath. My hand was against the wall of the Town Hall to prop me up. I thought about going in to pay my mortgage, saying that I had about 60,000G, I could spare just 5,000. I started to walk inside.

Cling, cling.

The bells on the door sounded as I opened it and entered the building. I saw a blonde looking at paper work and filling out something with a lot of words.

"What are _you _doing here!?" I exclaimed, outraged with myself because I hadn't thought of coming here in the first place. He looked up at me and raised his eye brows.

"Well, everything that I'm suppose to, saying that I _work _here." He glared a bit at me. _Duh! Of course he would be here; it's not like its sacred grounds that nobody's allowed on! _

"You're right. I came here to pay off my house payment." He nodded and took the money I handed him. I felt proud that I finally did it, even though Goddess knew how long it took me.

"Oh! By the way, I brought you something." I said. In both my hands I held out the Tomato Juice I made. I looked shyly at him and blushed a bit. "I hope you like it."

Gill's eyes lit up. He looked rather excited. It was like he had never seen it in his life except for once. "Oh wow, Akari! You made this for me? That's very thoughtful. I…I l-love this… Thank you…So much!" A grin pressed against my face.

I watched Gill do his paperwork and socialized with him a bit. Our bonding grew a bit more that day. It made me happy. I happened to look at the wall and saw the time. '7:30'. That late already?

"I better be going; I still have to stop by Owen's and say hi." Gill nodded in agreement. "I had fun today, though." I finished off my sentence. Gill blushed a bit and said, "I did too."

By the time I reached Owen's house it had become 9:30. I hoped he wouldn't mind me coming this late, since it _was _a weekday. I opened the door to the blacksmiths' and asked if Owen was around. To my dismay Ramsey told me that he had gone out to the bar with a couple of friends. I decided I would just go home.

Walking home I started to think a bit. I was lost in thought about today and being with Gill. The laughs we had were pretty nice; it was like back then. That smile replayed in my head over and over again. I hoped I would get to see it many more times…

* * *

_**Awww...Akari *tear* *tear* I bet you will...Imma write a song for you *blushies* It's gonna be all sad and stuff and It wil- OH I CANT RUIN THE STORY FOR YOU PEOPLE... (I really do want to write a song for the story though "Just that weird LOL") R&R :D**_


End file.
